


Fanwork: Conquest of Spaces

by Yolanna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolanna/pseuds/Yolanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanwork for Teen Wolf Big Bang 2013 for Zuisura's story Conquest of Spaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanwork: Conquest of Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conquest of Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087656) by [ziusura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziusura/pseuds/ziusura). 



**Title:**  Conquest of Spaces  
 **Author:**  [](http://ziusura.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ZIUSURA**](http://ziusura.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:**  [](http://tee-sama.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tee-sama.livejournal.com/) **TEE_SAMA**  
 **Type:**  slash, au  
 **Word Count:**  73442  
 **Rating:**  Explicit  
 **Characters/Pairings:**  Derek/Stiles, Scott & Stiles, Erica, Boyd  
 **Warnings**  very minor character death, swearing, mild violence, mention of terrorism, ableist language  
 **Summary:** After his second real run-in with the Zurek forces, Stiles ends up on the same ship as his childhood Bee-Eff-Eff, Scott, and they're excited to get things back in action. Mainly, their dreams of piloting a two person ship, or in Stiles' case after an event that leaves him unable to pilot, navigating. But for Stiles, his dreams have largely been unrecognized. Low compatibility scores did that to a person.  
  
Until he joins Scott's ship The Crowned Galaxy, that is. He scored a five with someone, problem is that that someone is Derek Hale, a known terrorist exonerated from his crimes due to a lack of evidence, and hell if Stiles wants to fly with that. Hell, Hale keeps his identity hidden so clearly he doesn't want Stiles to fly with that either. Good thing there's Scott and his new coworkers/friends, Erica and Boyd, plus his hot new boss nicknamed Silver to keep him happy and sane.

* * *

**Art:**

**Tittle:** Conquest of Spaces

 **Artist:**  [Yolanee](http://yolanee.tumblr.com)

 **Rating:** GEN

 **Characters:** Stiles Stilinski, GEN

 **Warnings:** None.

 

**Icons:**

  
|  | 


End file.
